Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-225877 discloses a technology of forming a Schottky electrode on a surface of a SiC wafer (a semiconductor wafer containing SiC (silicon carbide) as a main material thereof). In this technology, a portion of the Schottky electrode that is in contact with the SiC water is constituted of a metal oxide. According to this technology, a barrier height of the Schottky electrode can be increased.